Nature's Way
by A new dreamer
Summary: The past is something we all try to hide at some point. But when the past of another puts one in jeopardy, secrets must be revealed and pasts discovered before balance must be reobtained. A throne must be reclaimed.
1. Beginnings

AND: Hi everyone. This is A new dreamer with a new story for you. If anyone noticed, I deleted my last story. I got a major black on it that wasn't going anywhere. I'll try not to let that happen with this one. This idea came to me in a dream. I think I was watching Oban and then read a fantasy book before I went to bed. Hope you like it, because I KNOW it's going to be AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to someone else.

Note #1: This is going to seem very odd at first and you are not going to understand how it fits into Oban Star Racers until the end. So please read to the end before making any judgements.

Beginnings

"Run!" she yelled at her brother, but it was too late. His back was already riddled with arrows, the brightly fletched feathers fluttering in the slight wind. She was scared, terrified, that the hunters would catch me. She could not let that happen. Her sister, goddess rest her soul, was just able to give her brother and her good enough warning to get out of the palace. She never thought that my own cousin would turn against her for the crown.

Oh, how wrong she was.

With tears running down her face and the barking of hunt dogs coming ever closer, she sprinted as hard as she could for the temple where the portal lay. Her only hope was to reach the portal and escape her home, her birthright.

Up ahead, a bastion of white stone, stood proudly among the jungle trees. Her legs were burning and her heart thrumming in her chest. She could feel the pulse of the planet, giving her strength, telling her that it would never obey a false queen, and showing her twin sister, the last member of her close family, had escaped with other loyal subjects. Now she just had a few more yards to the safety of the temple. Swiftly leaping into the air like a leopard going for the kill, she flew up the temple steps and through a large open doorway. A glaring white light surrounded the temple grounds and repelled her hunters.

"Little moon," a soft male voice said from the shadows, "you must leave here. I fear that dark times approach us all. Nature is in disarray. The Great Balance is slowly being destroyed. Your blood is our last hope, little moon."

A great male lion stepped out from the shadows and bowed slightly to the young woman. She wiped away tears and turned to view the swirling portal on the far side of the room.

"It will take you to where you are most needed," the lion spoke softly. She smiled ruefully at him and took a step toward the shiny, swirling mass.

"Arexandoro, guardian of the powers of the Eternal House of Rau, I ask of you to wait here for the day that the true Queen, either my sister or one of our descendants returns. I feel that I will never again set foot on the lands of my ancestors. Will you do this for me, not as the Queen to a subject, but as a friend to a friend?" she asked softly and turned to look the great beast in the eyes.

"I will wait for the day the true heir of the House of Rau returns to reclaim the throne from the traitors, my friend. Go in peace Queen Lunai and live your life to the fullest you can," he said and turned back to the shadows with a bow.

With tears running down her face and a heavy heart, she stepped through the vortex and fell on her rear end on solid ground. Standing up, she brushed the dirt from her pants and looked around. The sky was blue, the earth seemed to hum with powers, and the wind spoke to her, telling her the name of the land she had come to.

She was on Earth.

Years passed for the exiled queen. She was lucky. Her people had similar technology as Earth, and she was able to create a false persona without much trouble. She eventually married and had a daughter. She became a racer. She died in a race she was certain she knew would be her last. Her last moments were a prayer.

_May Nature bless my little one and keep her safe. Let her be true to herself and believe in what she will be. Nature, protect my little star, my little Eva._

AND: Well, what do you people think? I had a hard time ending it the way I did, but I might go back and flesh it out later. Anyways, read and review, people. I work faster if I get more reviews. Please do not flame. Constructive criticism, yes, but no flames. Oh and if you can tell me what the lion's name is modeled after and what it means gets a supporting role. I really need a beta too. If you want to beta this fic, put your email address in a review and I'll get back to you.


	2. Listen to the Wind

AND: OK. I am seriously freaked. I got 1 review within 5 MINUTES of putting this thing up. I am so giddy that I decided to write out another chapter. This is for you Didgi girl. Thank you so very much.

On another note, is anyone a good artist with drawing animals AND people? If you are, put it in a review. I really want an artist for this fic. If you have a deviant art profile, even better! I suck at art of any kind. The artist that I choose getsa role in the story. (My emails busted, so please just put it in a review and Ill get back to you once I get a new email set up.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen in Oban Star Racers. I do own this concept and any original characters (they will only have supporting roles) that I choose to bring in.

Chapter 1

"Listen to the Wind"

Oban, the great race, the three teams had been chosen: Earth, Crog and Naurasia. The final race on Oban had begun. Twists and turns. Bullets and arrows filled the air. Pilots praying to whatever deity they worshipped for luck and the win, the ultimate prize would belong to one of them, and only one. Hope, prayers. And talent had gotten them this far.

"Molly, look out," Jordan yelled. Gunfire echoed. The young girl, red hair and star marked, swerved out of the Crog vessel's way. Sweat poured down her face in rivers. She was near panicking and loved it. The thrill and the adrenaline rush. This was her mother's gift, which she had inherited.

"Careful, little mouse," Rick said over the speaker. Don Wei was muttering under his breath. She couldn't make it out, but it mostly sounded like Chinese. She winced. He never cursed in Chinese unless he was pissed or worried sick.

Sift movements and turns, aerial acrobatics, and sharp shooting, left the three racers tired. There was still more to go, but they were tiring. The plants overgrowing the course seemed much worse for wear than the racers themselves. Smoking bits of plants and small fires dotted the landscape. All the destruction caused by the three racers.

_"Ten thousand years and they go and ruin it," _Lunai thought from her place in the spirit world. A soft sigh and a shake of the head gave away her emotions as she watched her little star race to claim the great prize.

**_"You can do it, Eva,"_** Molly heard her mother's voice say. Her eyes narrowed and she grinned. Her mother was there, watching over her, and more importantly, watching her race.

"We're doing great, Molly. Just a little more and we got them," Jordan called from his spot. Molly smiled.

The air suddenly became thick around the three racers. Toros heard the calls of his enemies he had killed. Aikka heard the murder of his people, and Molly, she heard the sounds of that day she lost her mother, and in a way lost her father as well. The three racers fought against the noises, but they kept growing louder. The racers swerved and dipped violently.

"Molly!" Don Wei yelled over the speaker. She couldn't hear him over the noise only she could hear.

The spirit world was in a panic. The great race was being interrupted by something and it was using them to get to the pilots. Spirit warriors were running about trying to find the source. Everyone was gathered around viewing portals to watch in horror as the racers slowly lost sanity and control. Lunai had had enough. Her motherly instincts were going nuts.

**_"Eva!" _**she screamed. Don Wei's head shot up, eyes wide as Molly whispered a single word: mommy. The noise softened. **_"Listen to the wind, not the noise. Fight with your spirit, my little star."_** And like that her angelic voice was gone. Don Wei sat down, more like fell into his seat.

Eva, the little racer he was so hard on was his little Eva. How? Why? Why didn't her see it? All sorts of thoughts ran through his head, and he couldn't just shrug off the response he had heard from Molly, no Eva.

Within the cockpit of the Arrow II, Eva was gasping for breath. Her eyes were full of unshed tears, but slowly, she regained control of her emotions and her racer. Taking a deep breath, and trying to ignore the sounds, the noise in the wind, she closed her eyes. A soft musical chime was buried by the morbid noises. A memory of her childhood, before the crash, came to the front of her mind.

-Flashback-

"Now, Eva, I want you to learn this. It's a poem my mother taught me and her mother taught her. It is part of our heritage," Lunai said to a young Eva. Eva was smiling up at her mother while her father stood nearby in their living room.

"I'll remember it, mommy," she said in a sweet little voice.

"The oceans will rumble, and the wind will howl,  
but always remember the sacred vow.  
For all are connected all are one.  
Everything must live, under a bright morning sun.  
The ear is for talking, the heart is for knowing.  
The forces of nature are never slowing.  
Nature is a furious lady, but tamed by the heart.  
Every being must take part.  
That is the true nature of Nature, herself," Lunai whispered with a far away gaze. Eva grinned and recited it for her mother, word for word.

-End Flashback-

Eva focused on her heart, her love and sorrow for her mother. The wind stopped howling. Eva opened her eyes, and though she did not know it, the other two pilots were freed from the wind's spell. A quick few moments later, the race was over. Eva had won for Earth. Now was the point of the ultimate prize. One wish, your heart's desire.

**_"I do not want to come back, my little star. I have been gone for too long. Use your wish on something else for I am always by your side and remember I love you,"_** her mother whispered on the wind. Eva looked up at the sky of Oban and smiled with tears in her eyes. Her mother loved her even in death. The entire team, minus Don Wei, was going nuts. Screaming and yelling in their hangar. They had won the great race. Earth was safe.

"Well, young racer, what is your wish?" the Avatar said as he appeared. The three racers landed. Toros of the Crog was glaring at her and muttering darkly under his breath. Prince Aikka of Naurasia bowed to her in respect. Eva closed her eyes and listened. The wind blew around her body like a blanket.

"I wish for Earth to be forever protected," she said softly. Toros' eyes went wide, as did those of the young prince. The Avatar, the Timeless One smirked evilly beneath his robes.

"And so, your wish is granted. Congratulations, great racers. You have done your worlds proud. Now it is time to return," he said and with a flash of light, all three teams returned to their home worlds, not knowing that this was not the last the last time they would meet.

AND: What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? I had to get the great race over with somehow and tie it into the story. I'm not real sure about the wish. But that's not the real treasure of this chapter. It's Eva's abilities. Hope I didn't confuse anyone with the switching of names there. I only called her Molly until Don Wei realized she was Eva. Also, I'm not a poet. Please take that into consideration with the poem, but it needed to be there. Thanks and good day. Don't forge to review!


	3. Falling

AND: I am in shock. I have never had a story that got over 150 reviews in less than 24 hours before. So, in celebration, I am quickly transferring this chapter from my notebook to the computer. Hope you all like.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Oban Star Racer. I do own all original characters and places and things that are found in this story.

Chapter 2

"Falling"

It was sunny that day on Earth, when the bulk of this story began. Three years had passed since the Great Race of Oban, and all of the Earth team had gone separate ways. Well, everyone but Don Wei and Eva, AKA Molly. Lets' just say that there seems to be a love-hate relationship in their house everyday. In fact, why don't we look in on the tail end of one of their many daily arguments?

"I don't care!" Eva yelled at the top of her lungs and slammed the backyard door to the Wei home. Seconds later a furious, and more white-haired, Don Wei jerked open the door.

"Come back here, little lady. I am not through yet!" he yelled. Eva grumbled under her breath and kept walking away. She continuously ignored her father's yelling and took off into the wooded area behind their home. She heard her father running after her. She just smirked and leapt over a fallen log. She knew the woods much better than her father, and in no time, the young woman had outrun him.

Walking slowly, in order to slow her racing pulse, Eva took her time to notice the world around her. It had changed since she was a little girl and played in the woods with her mother. But then, like all things, time changed it. No more childish laughter filled the air. Only birds sang softly, honoring her contemplative mood. Deer watched her pass is silence toward the small creek that drifted around the trees.

Eva had changed over the years. Gone was the little girl who had won the great race. She was now a woman, with a figure to prove it. While not quite as curvy as many girls, she had a more athletic build. Her hair, once short and spiky, was long and wavy, like her mother's had been. She had let her hair become black and put small red highlights in it. Her clothing style hadn't changed much. She still shorts and tight shirts, but they were usually in black or red.

"Why can't he understand? I am not a little girl anymore. I'm starting to think Eva died a long time ago, and I've just become Molly to compensate," she whispered as she walked along the creek to a large, flat rock. Taking a seat, the young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She heard it clear as day. The wind made the same chime as that time on the track at Oban. A soft musical note that left her thinking of her mother hung in the air. The earth had a heartbeat she could feel pulsing beneath her. The water's soothing sound blended everything ethereal and real together. A gentle hum filled her senses.

"Why can't he see that I'm not the little girl her left behind at the academy?" she whispered and sighed. Pushing all thoughts of her father out of her head for the moment, she began to relax.

"What am I gong to do? What is my purpose? Was it just to win the great race?" she said softly. Thoughts like those had been racing through her mind at a near constant pace over the past few months. It felt like there was something she was supposed to do, but she had no clue what it was.

The rock she was on shifted. Eva's head snapped up and she tried to get off the large rock before it moved again. Alas, it moved just as she was getting up and she fell backwards through the air and into the water.

Well, at least she should have.


	4. Found

AND: I want to thank all of my readers. We now have more than 200 hits for this story in less than 24 hours. Goddess bless you all. Now then for my personal thank you to Didgi girl and Eiki-chan (who really needs to calm down) for letting me use their names. I will be sending you some info about the OC that has taken your name.

I'm still looking for an artist if anyone's interested. Email for details.

This is going to be Aikka/Eva people.

On my final note, I am going to be switching to using Molly unless the person speaking to her knows her name is Eva. Hope I don't confuse anyone.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 3

"Found"

A group of Naurasians moved through the heavy forests silently. Prince Aikka was leading the group away from the Elysian capital city. The Elysian royalty had asked for a small group of Naurasians to come to the planet of a treaty. It was a trap and the Naurasians were attacked. Luckily, no Naurasian was hurt, but they had to flee and soon the royals would be sending search parties for them.

The group was running as fast as they could through the thick jungle greenery. Naurasia had places of dense jungles, so they weren't completely bogged down by the terrain. Then they heard a loud thump, like someone falling. Silently, Prince Aikka motioned for Canaan, his mentor to take another guard and check what the noise was.

As silently and as slowly as possible, the two Naurasians crept up to where they had heard the noise. Lying on a bed of vines and leaves, was a familiar young woman with hair as black as night in dark clothing. She was unconscious.

"Grab her. We'll take her to one of our healers," Canaan said.

"She could be one of _them_," the guard said. A fierce glare from royal mentor caused him to back up.

"I believe that girl is the winner of the Great Race," Canaan said in a hushed voice. "We should tell the Prince about this and take her with us. I have a feeling she could prove useful."

The two Naurasians picked up the woman and stared back for their camp. As soon as they entered, Prince Aikka was there by their side. A stiff nod and a quick walk to the healer's tent, and the men went off to discuss what had happened.

"I believe it may be her, my prince," Canaan said. Prince Aikka stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"The girl, Molly. You think that might be her? Why?" he whispered lowly.

Canaan nodded his head and took a deep breath. "The woman we found has the same facial markings as the young pilot named Molly does. Add to the fact she looks about the right age, and I believe that it is her. We will not know for certain until she awakens, my prince."

"I still say we can't trust her, you highness," the guard said. 'She looks too much like one of the Elysians." Both Canaan and Prince Aikka briefly nodded to him and dismissed him.

"Do you think he is right, Canaan?" Prince Aikka said very softly.

Canaan shook his head. "I do not know. By your leave, my prince." The prince nodded and the mentor left to speak with the healer. Prince Aikka turned toward his tent and looked up at the clear evening sky. The stars twinkled over head and shared the sky with a nearly full, silver moon.

_"I really hope it is you, Molly of Earth. I want to speak with you again. I want…to see you again,"_ he thought before entering his own tent for the night.

AND: Hey there. It's me again. I just want to say that my chapters are going to be around 500 words at first then get longer near the end when all of the action happens. So please don't complain about chapter length.

Anyways, here's a preview of the next chapter for all my loyal readers.

_The air was sale and cold, like a tomb. Silence reigned. Then a soft breathing was heard from the shadows. Prince Aikka's sword was ready to defend himself and the girl known as Molly. A large, golden paw appeared out of the shadows._


	5. Awakening

AND: I think I'm going to have a heart attack from shock. I already have 10 reviews. I've never gotten that many in such a short time frame. I mean, this story is already on 3 favs and 6 alerts. And when I wrote this at 6:37 pm I had 242 hits. I'm in heaven, but that doesn't mean you can just quit reviewing, I want more people. Please, pretty please with sugar on top.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 4

"Awakening"

Her sense of smell was the first to come back. Slowly the rich scents of mixed herbs and leather filled her nose. She sputtered a little and opened her eyes. Nearby a young woman, around 20 in age approached the newly awoken.

"Stay calm. You will not be harmed here," the woman said before Eva could get a good look at her in the shadows. "The prince has made certain of that."

Finally, the woman stepped out of the shadows of the tent. Eva bit back a gasp. The woman looked Naurasian. Dark reddish-tan skin, long elvin ears, and clothing in a Naurasian style she had seen at the Great Race before.

"Who…?" Eva started in a dry, crackling voice.

The woman quickly placed a cup of water up to her lips. "Drink, your throat is dry. My name is Ahn. I am a Naurasian healer."

Eva simply nodded and turned her gaze around the tent. Another cot like the one she was lying on was nearby, probably for Ahn. Jars of some sort sat on the ground in little rows near her cot. All smelled strongly of herbs. A single thin blanket covered her form. The night air was warm and one did not need much for heat.

"I must go tell his highness that you are awake," Ahn said and quickly walked out of the tent and into the open night air. She soon heard footsteps of not one, but four people coming toward the tent. Stepping inside moments later, Ahn along with three Naurasian males stood before her.

"I am…." Prince Aikka started.

"Prince Aikka of Naurasia, one of the three final racers in the Great Race of Oban," Eva said softly. Everyone's eyes widened at her declaration. The guard growled and reached for her only to be stopped by the quick hand of Canaan.

"And who might you be?" Ahn asked softly.

Eva smirked at them. Deciding to be cautious for once in her life she made up a quick, but familiar lie. "I am Molly, winner of the Great Race."

Canaan looked puzzled. "How did you get here then?"

"I don't know. I was just meditating at home on Earth, I fall off a rock, and next thing I know I'm here," she said and leaned back onto her pillows. The guard glared at her darkly. How dare this little common girl who looks so much like an Elysian act like this in front of the prince? He let out a low growl and asked for permission to leave, which was quickly granted.

"Everybody out," Ahn said after an hour of talking. "My patient needs rest so she can move with us tomorrow."

The next morning the entire camp of about 30 Naurasians (mostly fighters) and one Earth woman began the trek through the jungle of Elysian once more. The royal soldiers were close. Many of the Naurasian warriors were fidgeting and touching the hilts of their swords. Prince Aikka was talking with Molly quietly when the first arrow flew by them.

"Run!" Prince Aikka shouted and grabbed Molly's wrist. The Naurasians took to the jungle as fast as they could. Molly grimaced at the strength Prince Aikka was using to hold her.

_"Near, through the trees. Go east. Safety in temple,"_ the wind whispered in her ear. Molly's eyes widened.

"We need to head east," she yelled. Prince Aikka and Canaan both looked at her then each other.

Prince Aikka swiftly nodded. "To the east!" The troupe of Naurasians quickly changed direction and headed to the east. A few miles and only some minor injuries later, a large temple of white stone peaked out from the jungle. Spurred by the appearance of a building, an unoccupied one at that, the group hurried toward it.

Finally everyone set foot within the temple; an opaque glittering dome appeared around it. No arrows, no natura magick that the Elysians were so fond of, and not even noise could get through the thing. Calming quickly, the group set up camp within the temple, with Ahn taking care of the injured. Prince Aikka grabbed Molly's wrist again and dragged her to a dark corner.

"How did you know this place was here?" he asked softly, looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't. The wind told me it was here. That we would be safe if we came here," she said. Prince Aikka's eyes narrowed.

"You can hear the wind speak?" he said in a soft, but hard tone. A soft, male chuckle surrounded them.

The prince acted fast, putting himself in front of Molly with his sword out. She was between his back and the wall. She was safe. The sound stopped.

The air was sale and cold, like a tomb. Silence reigned. Then a soft breathing was heard from the shadows. Prince Aikka's sword was ready to defend himself and the girl known as Molly. A large, golden paw appeared out of the shadows. Soon the body of a large cat followed.

A large male lion stood before them. "Of course she can hear the wind. What else would you expect from the True Heir?"

"What?" the prince said in a very dangerous tone.

"She is the True Heir. I am Arexandoro, guardian of the Pure and Eternal House of Rau," the lion said with a bow.

AND: Alright folks, 889 words of story. Let's party. And Eiki-chan, you really need to stop drinking soda or eating candy, whatever it is that makes you hyper, 'cause a hyper you makes me want to write more.


	6. Chrysalis

AND: Hiya everyone. Time for the last chapter of the night. You'll get a new one in the morning. For those of you who were wondering (Didgi this is you) I have these chapters written out, but not typed. I'm just taking my time typing.

In other notes, I have 325 hits as of 9:19pm.

I'm still looking for an artist. If anyone even knows an artist who may be willing to help me, please send them my way. I'm begging you!

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 5

"Chrysalis"

Arexandoro smirked at the two people before him. One was clearly Naurasian, and very protective of his female. The other was her, the True Heir. She had some foreign blood to be. Terran blood if he guessed right. He hoped so. Lao So, the great savior of Elysian, from many years ago had been terran born and bred.

"I'm not going to take her from you, young Naurasian," he said with a chuckle. The boy just clenched his sword tighter. Every eye was on the trio, though none could hear what was being said.

"And why should I trust you?" Prince Aikka ground out. Molly shuffled a bit behind him. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the lion. He would not let it get anywhere near his Molly.

"I would never harm Lunai's daughter," Arexandoro said and bowed slightly. A small round of gasps came from the Naurasians. They certainly heard that.

"I told you she was Elysian!" the guard yelled and sneered.

"And I've never even been on this planet before, you idiot!" Molly yelled.

"Yes, definitely Lunai's child," Arexandoro whispered. He chuckled and walked away from the couple. "Follow if you wish to find out who you are."

"I know who I am," Molly hissed. Arexandoro stopped and turned to look at her.

"I seriously doubt that, little star. You know what you are, not _who_ you are."

Molly froze. His eyes were intense, so intense. They looked into her very soul and felt like she was being judged. He finally turned and began to walk away once more and disappeared into the shadows. Molly slumped to the floor, only to be caught be Prince Aikka.

"Molly," he whispered and gently shook her. Worry filled his face as he called Ahn over. The healer went to quick work, finally stating that she was in a state of shock, but nothing was life threatening.

"I told you she was one of _them_," the guard said once more. "Now look at how she's poisoned the prince's mind."

A few grumbles filled the air from other guards. They began to move toward the trio of prince, heir, and healer. Prince Aikka stood up and drew his blade. Two men quickly apologized and grabbed him. He was fighting with all of his strength. Canaan was also held back by the soldiers. One of the soldiers grabbed Ahn's wrist and pulled her away from Molly. Ahn screamed.

"Now you die, Elysian," the guard who started it all said and lifted his sword. A roar filled the chamber as Arexandoro leapt out of the shadows and onto the guard. A low growl and a squelching snap later, the guard was no longer amongst the living.

"My apologies, Prince of Naurasia, but I cannot and will not let the True Heir be harmed," he stated and turned to look at her. Slowly, as to not scare her, he lifted her from the ground by the back of her shirt and gently dragged her across the smooth, marble-like floor to the center of the chamber.

"It is your choice, child. Become who you think you are or who you are meant to be. The choice is up to you," he said and backed away.

"I…I...I want to know," she whispered with her eyes closed. "I want to know who I am."

A soft, silver-white glow filled the chamber. Runes and symbols that the Naurasians had never seen before glowed brightly on the temple floor, walls and ceiling. The light collected around Molly's body and lifted her from the ground a few inches. The light condensed around her, and with a bright flash, solidified, leaving her in a chrysalis made of glowing crystal.

AND: So, what y'all think. I like it. Hope you do too. Eventually I'm thinking of making a sister story about what is going on Earth at this time, like how is Don Wei taking his daughter's disappearance.


	7. Butterfly

AND: Well, here's the chapter I promised for this morning. We have 455 hits at 8:41 am. Be proud people.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 6

"Butterfly"

All of those in the temple turned their attention to the crystal chrysalis that held the young woman named Molly. The guards' prisoners and broken free and let's just say they wish they hadn't attacked Molly. Arexandoro watched all of the happenings from the shadows. There was only one thing they could do: wait.

* * *

-Within the Chrysalis-

She was weak. Her arms and legs felt like lead. Her mind was in a fog. All she could hear was her heartbeat. Warmth spread through her body as she felt two arms encircle her waist.

"My little star," Lunai whispered. Eva would have gasped if she was able to. "You have chosen well. Listen, for there is not much time. I was one of two daughters of an ancient line of queens. We, the queens, are connected to all of nature, for we are its guardians. Some branches of my clan did not like that I inherited the crown when my mother passed. My cousin Alithea Waterfist attacked my sister, killed my brother, and made me flee the planet. My sister, Solaris, fled with the nobility that were loyal to me. As I fled, I gave Arexandoro instructions to wait for the heir to the throne and guide her. You are her, my little star."

Eva felt here eyes widen in shock. She was a princess to a planet. She was supposed take the throne back. It was all too much to handle.

"Eva, my little star, I want to do what my mother did for me when I took the crown. It's a knowledge exchange. You would learn all that I know while you're in here. Then you must go and reclaim the throne."

Eva looked at her mother as she was spun around. The gentleness of her eyes, the way her hair swayed, this was her mommy.

"I'm going to begin now, my little star. This is going to sting a bit," Lunai said and touched her daughter's forehead with her finger. Eva jerked as she was given all that her mother knew about Elysian and her people. Eva felt a warm fire blaze around her body as her Elysian genes went active. The connection with nature was overwhelming and she passed out.

"Be safe, my little star. I love you," Lunai whispered and disappeared from sight.

* * *

-Outside chrysalis-

The crystal began to crack like a piece of glass. Soft white light escaped from within. A few more second sand her crystal shattered to the ground. Molly covered in white light hovered above the pieces for a few moments. Slowly she descended to the ground and collapsed among the shards. Miraculously, none cut her skin.

Every eye was on her as she began to wake. She opened her eyes and sat up. She shook her head, causing long black tresses to fly around like a river. She turned to stare at the gathered group of Naurasians and Arexandoro when she felt something odd. She looked down and let out a small squeak.

She was sitting completely naked on the floor.


	8. Leaving

AND: I guess people like the ending of last chappie. I hope everyone likes this chapter as well. Don't forget to review! And I'm still looking for an artist.

Chapter 7

"Leaving"

Every Naurasian male quickly turned away, with blushes staining their cheeks. Prince Aikka was no exception, except he seemed to glow red. Ahn, going into instant female-savior mode, turned to glare at each of the men and Arexandoro, who had disappeared into the shadows again.

"That damn cat," Ahn muttered under her breath and approached Molly. Molly looked up at her and tried to cover herself with her arms again.

"Here," Arexandoro said as he reappeared from the shadows near the two women. He was dragging a large, deep red wood trunk out from the shadows as well. "There should be some clothing in here. It belonged to Queen Alistars, the Heir's great-great-grandmother."

Brushing away the crystal shards, the two women opened the trunk. On top was a beautiful white warrior dress. Quickly grabbing it, Ahn handed it to Molly, who put it on. Amazingly, it fit. The dress was sleeveless and had a high mandarin collar and a slit up to her mid thigh on both side. A pair of pants made of the same material was under the dress.1 Swiftly putting those on as well, Molly told the men they could turn around. There were many gasps and an openly staring prince.

Her clothing was just tight enough to make him go into brain freeze.

"You look a lot like Queen Alistars," Arexandoro said softly and bowed. "The queen has returned."

"The Queen of Elysian is Waterfist," Canaan said.

Molly growled. "No, Waterfist is a blood traitor. She killed my uncle and is the reason the planet is in such trouble. She is the reason I am here. She is not a royal!" Though she could not see it, a red, fire-like aura erupted from around her body. All of the Naurasians took a step back.

"Reign in you temper, little star," Arexandoro said. The aura instantly turned off and all the assembled Naurasians let out a quiet sigh of relief. Molly took the moment too look once more in the chest and put on a pair of shoes. She gasped when she saw what was left in the large chest: weapons. From swords to collapsible staffs to daggers, everything was there. Knowing, by instinct, she would need them later, she took a collapsible staff and two daggers, all of which she secured with a belt around her middle.

"I take it you want to leave here immediately, young prince?" Arexandoro said as she was picking out her weapons.

"We would much like to leave here. No offense is meant to you, but we have a mission we need to complete," Prince Aikka said with a slight bow.

"Then go through here. You will be in a tunnel, just keep heading down it, and you will end up back in the forest, but far from your pursuers. Keep heading for the mountains and you will eventually find those who will help you," Arexandoro said and disappeared into the shadows once more. An archway opened up in the wall.

"You know, I'm really beginning to hate it when he does that," Molly muttered. Prince Aikka nodded. Soon, the group, minus one very annoying guard, was packed up and moving through a large, underground tunnel.

"Molly," Ahn whispered to the young woman next to her, "I've noticed the prince glancing at you every so often. Is there something going on I should know about?"

Molly blushed a light pink. "What do you mean?" Ahn just giggled and fell silent as the group saw daylight at the end of the tunnel. The group smiled as the crossed out of the darkness and into the fresh sunlight. Seeing mountains in the distance, Prince Aikka ordered them to continue to move toward them. After an hour of hiking through dense jungle, the group stopped for a rest.

That was when they were trapped.

1. Think of a Chinese style dress with pants underneath. There were shoes in the chest too.

AND: Well, what y'all think? Huh? Huh? Huh?


	9. Rebels

AND: Oh. My. Goddess! I have over 1000 hits and 30 reviews. This is coming really close to being my most popular story, and its my first popular one that wasn't a dare or challenge.

I will try to update everyday but Saturday. I work long hours on Sat. and am exhausted by the time I get home. I have no energy to write.

Future plans for this story: Once this story is finished, I will work on the sister story (probably a one-shot) and a sequel or two that I have ideas for.

I've had someone ask me (through e-mail) how to pronounce Alistars. Its Ah-lee-stars. If you say it fast, it sounds like "All the Stars." Fitting, don't ya think?

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 8

"Rebels"

The group was nervous. Something was up. The birds had stopped singing and the air seemed thick with anticipation. A guard noticed a glimmer of sunlight on metal and attacked. Soon the small area they had stopped was filled with men and women with spears, knives, and swords.

Molly didn't make a move as a spear was pushed against her back from the brush. Her eyes widened and the earth behind her rumbled. The staff fell, as did the one holding it. A knife was at her throat soon after.

She was not the only one in trouble. Just about every Naurasian was either being held at knife point or fighting or knocked out. Ahn was standing with a spear to her back. She had surrendered early on, yelling "I'm a healer!" as loud as she could. Canaan was fighting tooth and nail against three very large men with spears. And Prince Aikka, he was being ganged up on by four people with short swords. One managed to get under his guard and slice his arm. Another hit his leg, causing him to fall to his knees. Another lifted her sword in a killing blow.

"No!" Molly yelled. The wind whipped around her and struck the would-be executioner hard in the gut. She toppled to the ground. The fighting stopped and all became silent. The attackers turned to stare at Molly. Some look like they had just noticed her. The knife at her throat was removed.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked. Molly turned to stare him in the eyes.

"Can you not see it, Markus? She is the Heir," another of the men, the leader of the attack, said. The Naurasians were slowly reaching moving out of strike range of the attackers.

"Why would it matter if I was?" Molly said with a tone like a rose, beautiful and soft but with sharp thorns promising pain to those who got too close.

"Then we can celebrate. The True Heir has returned to liberate our people from the traitors," the woman who had almost killed Prince Aikka said. Molly turned her sharp gaze to her. The woman winced at the glare and shrunk back.

Ahn moved away from her captor and ran to Prince Aikka's side. She bandaged his injuries and turned to watch the unfolding drama between a young woman and a group of heavily armed attackers.

"I am the daughter of Queen Lunai," Molly whispered. All of the attackers went down to one knee and placed their weapons in front of them.

"The true Heir has come at last. The planet shall sing and balance be returned," the all said as one.

"The leader male lifted his bowed head. "Forgive me for asking, Heir. But why do you travel in the company of Naurasians? They are on the false Queen's side."

Prince Aikka sprang to his feet. "We do not side with those who attack us for no reason. The current Elysian queen has dishonored herself and her throne by asking us here for a treaty and attempting to kill us." His voice was sharp as his sword.

"If we had known that, we never would have attacked," the woman said and looked at him without raising her head. "I ask for your apologies, but we have been fighting Waterfist for the past 29 years.1 We tend to be more, attack now, ask questions later when it comes to armed people entering our part of the jungle."

Prince Aikka looked at her with distrusting eyes, but nodding in understanding. After all, if the roles were reversed, he would have probably done the same thing he thought. The Naurasians uncomfortably put their weapons away.

"Who are all of you, then?" Molly asked softly and walked toward Prince Aikka. "Get up, would you?"

"We are simply called the Rebellion by Waterfist. I am Spring Ashtear," the woman said as she, and the rest of the rebels, stood. They all picked up their weapons and sheathed swords or put spears in their holders on their backs.

"I am Pith Ashtear. My sister and I formed the Rebellion when Queen Lunai and Princess Solaris were forced to flee," the male leader said. "And we will do everything in our power to help you reclaim your throne, Heir. Now let's get to the Keep."

"Call out!" Spring yelled. Soon whistles filled the air. The Naurasians covered their ears and started grumbling when the loud, sharp noises ended. Glares from the sharp hearing people to the sheepish looking rebels were rampant.

Loud thunder filled the air. Birds from about a mile south took to the air. The earth began to shake. The Naurasians pulled out their weapons and got into fighting stances. Soon, the source of the disturbances was standing before them.

Large predators, canine and feline alike, stood at attention before them. The rebels approached the animals, who laid down on the ground for them. A quick scratch to the ears or shoulder, and they mounted the furred beasts. The Naurasians and Molly were staring in shock. Spring, sitting behind her brother on a large black panther, grinned. Other members of they were silently laughing or trying to keep the mirth from their faces, and failing horribly.

Ahn stared at a large black wolf and grinned. "That is so amazing. How did you do that?"

"All Elysians are connected to nature. When we are born, our souls are linked to some form of animal. My brother is bonded to Talia here. I'm bonded to a falcon named Arishton," Spring said. "I feel more at home in the mountains were I can soar with Arishton without worrying about hitting trees." Soft laughter at this statement trickled through the rebels. Spring flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, choose a rider and get on. We can get to the Keep 10 times faster," Pith said with a chuckle. Molly took a step forward and turned to look at the Naurasians.

"Didn't Arexandoro say we would find help here?" she said softly. The rebels' heads snapped up at the mention of the lion's name. The Naurasians uneasily chose animals to ride and off the newly united group went toward the mountains.

1-The timeline for Lunai goes:

Age 16-arrives of Earth

Age 21-Marries Don Wei

Age 23- Eva born

Age 27- Lunai's death/ Eva age 4

AND: I made this chapter extra long than the normal. Its over 1,000 words, in honor of my over 1000 hits. Don't forget to review.


	10. Keep

AND: I didn't get that many reviews or messages for last chapter. Why? Do you not like it anymore? I have a very sad, kicked-puppy face on now. Anyways, I would like to see more reviews. On the good side, most of my chapters now have over 100 views each. (The only exception is the new chapter.)

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 9

"The Keep"

"Where is the Keep?" Molly yelled from behind the rebel she was riding with. Trees were flashing by in a blur of color and wind rippled around all of the riders.

"In the mountains, about an hour from here if we continue at this speed," the rebel replied. The rest of the trip was quiet that is until they reached the mountains.

The beasts stopped and the riders dismounted. The Naurasians and Molly looked around in confusion. Spring leapt up to a ledge and walked a ways. She placed her hand on a deep red stone and whispered something that the others, not even the Naurasians, could hear. A pathway, large enough for the animals to go through, opened up in the side of the mountain. All of the Naurasians and Molly had wide eyes. Chuckles passed through the rebels and the group started through the mountain. Spring jumped down and closed the door behind them.

"How did you do that?" Molly asked Spring.

"Elysian natura magick," she replied with a smile then a frown at seeing Molly's confused face. "Your mother never taught you about your lineage?"

Molly looked away. "My mother died in an accident when I was little."

The rebels all bowed their heads. "My apologies," Spring said. "Natura magick is the way all Elysians can bend nature to our wills. It's sort of instinctive. Take that wind gust you sent at me back there for example. That was natura magick."

"Yeah, and you are going to have a lot to learn if you haven't been taught," Pith said from the front.

"He means stuff like history and customs. The most important custom that you need to know is this: Balance must always be sought. Balance is important for our people, because we rely on it for bonding and working with animals. Our people were known as the great diplomats. We made fair treaties," Spring said in explanation. "Nagali will teach you more once we get up to the Keep."

"Um…ok," Molly said and moved closer to Prince Aikka. Spring noticed and slightly smirked. Ahn met her eyes and a very scary look passed between the two. Let's just say that there are now two matchmakers on the loose. Both royals felt a shiver go down their spine.

The tunnel they were traveling down opened up. Taking a step out, the Naruasians and Molly looked about in surprise. The Keep was a large group of small buildings and an open area. Looking about, one could see that it was actually carved into the side of the mountain. A large flat area was further up and connected to a large area of caves that seemed to be interconnected. People in tunics and pants walked about. Some stared at the assorted group and moved on quickly. Smaller animals played with children and followed adults about. The rebels that had come with Molly turned to their bonded-beasts and nodded. A short burst of soft, white light began to glow around the animals and they shrank into much smaller forms.

"Welcome to the keep," Spring said softly. A young man came running toward the group.

"Spring, Pith. Emma's calling. We've got a problem!" he yelled.


	11. News and Information

AND: Well so glad everyone still likes m story. I would like a few more reviews and might hold back chapter if I don't get at least one per chapter. Didgi girl, Eiki-chan, your characters are introduced this chapter. Hope you like them in the future.

Disclaimer: See previous

Chapter 9

"News and Information"

"Emma?" Spring said softly. "What does she have to report?"

The rebel soldier shifted from foot to foot and glanced about nervously. "The royal soldiers have been given the order to attack anyone they find in the forest. We contacted Eiki to find out why. She said Waterfist was ranting about the True Heir returning."

The people who were bustling about stopped and turned to stare. Many were with wide eyes. Women placed hands to their mouths. Children looked up to their parents faces, and men stood with disbelief in their eyes.

"Is Eiki certain that Waterfist knows of the Heir?" Pith said. Molly shifted uncomfortably and moved to blend in with the Naurasians. Prince Aikka placed a hand on her shoulder and gently held her still.

"Yes, Waterfist has been saying the most unpleasant things about the Heir, according to Eiki," the rebel said. Spring looked to her brother who looked toward the edge of the Keep.

"The Heir is alive and well," he said and turned back to the rebel. "We need accommodations and food for our guests and get Nagali to meet us in the main war room."

With a swift nod and some form of salute, the rebel was running off again. Spring motioned for the Naurasians and Molly to follow her. Pith stood by and gave orders to the others they had come with to disperse and not mention anything of what happened. The men and women went off to their homes in the mountain.

The group of Naurasians was led into a large cavern with a table and many maps lay about and hung on the walls. Chairs were strung about the room. Spring took a seat near the largest map on the wall at the back of the room. Molly chose a seat and was immediately surrounded by Ahn and Prince Aikka with Canaan sitting next to Ahn. The other Naurasians filtered into the room. Pith soon arrived and closed the door.

"Now, I know you're probably wondering why we didn't just say she is the Heir," Pith said and pointed at Molly. "Well, we believe there is a traitor in our midst and don't want to give Waterfist anymore help than she's already got."

"You have no clues as to who the traitor is?" Prince Aikka asked.

Spring shook her head. "We do have a few suspects but nothing stable. And, I'm sure you have some other questions, prince."

"Who are Emma and Eiki?" Canaan asked.

"Our spies in the capitol. Emma is a cook for the royal guard and Eiki is a handmaiden for Princess Forestfoot, Waterfist's daughter," Spring said.

"How do you fight against Waterfist?" Prince Aikka asked.

Pith grinned, which was very scary. "Harriers and landwalkers, not to mention guerilla tactics."

"Harriers? Landwalkers?" Molly said.

"Divisions of fighting based solely on what animal you are bonded with. Harriers are bound to bird sand landwalkers to earth bound beasts. There are also the waveriders, those bonded to marine life, but they stay out of this conflict," an old Elysian woman said from the doorway. "You called me here Pith, and now I see why. The True Heir, the Queen, has returned."


	12. Doubts

AND: Here's part four of today's chapters. I might get a fifth up later. Hope everybody likes.

Warning: Sap ahead! Sap ahead!

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 11

"Doubts"

"The Queen?" Spring said. "But she has not been crowned yet, Nagali."

Nagali grinned, revealing crooked and yellowed teeth. "Just because she is not crowned does not mean she is not the queen. It flows in her blood and you can see it in her eyes. True queens are not made, my dear Spring, they are born. The only other with those eyes I have ever seen was Lunai."

"Lunai was her mother," Pith said. "Grandmere, can you teach her?"

Nagali chuckled. "She does not need an old woman teaching her, Pith. She already knows, it's just a matter of unlocking it," she said and turned to Molly. "You have been visited by your mother's spirit, have you not?"

Molly nodded and began to shiver. Everything was just too much for her. Too many secrets had been revealed that day and her mind just couldn't take any more.

She fainted and was caught by Prince Aikka. Ahn and Nagali were both by her side in a few seconds.

Hours and a very worried prince later, Molly awoke. Prince Aikka was asleep by her bedside. She smiled and blushed when she noticed her clothing had been removed and she was in a nightgown. Pulling back the furs that made up her bed covers and stepped onto the cold stone floor, she stood unsteadily. Slowly, but steadily, she walked over to the window and wrapped her arms around rubbed her arms to put warmth back in them. The stars overhead twinkled like diamonds. Molly sighed.

"Dad, are you worried about me? Do you wonder where I am? Did you know? Did you know about mom?" she whispered to the cool, night air. Soft footsteps approached her.

She spun around and would have fallen to the ground, had it not been for Prince Aikka. He pulled her up into a standing position. His hand lingered for a moment on her shoulder.

"You're awake," he said. Molly nodded and blushed. "You fainted in the war room. Everyone was concerned. The Elder, Nagali, said you had undergone too many shocks in one day." Molly nodded and turned back to the window. Prince Aikka looked her over, for injuries she might have gotten after getting out of bed, of course.

"Does he miss me?" she whispered. Aikka moved over to her side and looked at her wwith concern. "My dad hasn't been the most kind of men. He's never hit me, but he did abandon me for ten years. Then, when I found him again, he didn't recognize me. So I used the name Molly as a cover. My name is Eva Wei."

Aikka looked surprised when she said that. She had lied to him. It hurt, but his heart felt warm in that fact that she was confiding in him. She turned to look at him. A dull blush went across both of their faces.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this," she said. "I'm not a queen. I'm just a racer from Earth. I don't know anything about ruling, or even fighting for that matter. How can I reclaim my mother's throne? Why me? How can I do this? Am I even the one these people are hoping for?"

Aikka gave her a soft smile. "You have a great heart, something all rulers need. You are fair and look for the best in everything. You aren't afraid of much that I have seen. Most importantly, it is in your blood."

"Blood will tell," she said with a rueful smile. Aikka looked confused. "It's a phrase on Earth."

"It is a good phrase, and very useful to your situation. Now, how about you get back to bed? I need to go tell everyone that you are awake," he said with a soft chuckle. Eva smiled and walked back to her bed. Aikka walked by her a few moments later.

"Prince Aikka," Eva said.

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said with a blush and turned back to bed. Aikka stood there, just staring at the woman and brought his hand to his cheek. A bright blush flitted across his face.


	13. Interlude 1

AND: This isn't really a chapter, cause it doesn't really have a time place in the story except it takes place between chapters 12 and 15. I just had to get it up tonight since people loved the fluff. It was supposed to explain some things from the next actual "chapter." But I decided to put it up now rather than later.

I just watched tonight's episode. I now have a favorite quote: "Did I say something wrong?"- Rick to Don Wei

Disclaimer: See previous.

Interlude 1-Kiss

Weeks had passed since the Naurasians arrived in the Keep and everyone was busy settling into the life. Aikka and Canaan had officially started to teach Eva how to swordfight. She also had a spear and staff instructor, not to mention meditation with Nagali in the early morning and late evening. Ahn had joined the Keep's healers and was building quiet a reputation for treating children, leaving others to take care of the warriors. The other Naurasian soldiers took up various duties, like foraging and hunting or guard duty.

In short, most everyone had something to do. And Eva was exhausted beyond belief: mentally, physically, and spiritually exhausted.

"Tired?" Aikka asked Eva as she came into the Naurasian quarters, as they were now being called. He was sitting in the common room, sharpening his sword. She just glared at him and sunk into a chair.

"I'm exhausted, but tomorrow Nagali promised to teach me to summon one of my bonded," she said.

Aikka raised an eyebrow. "I thought Elysians were only bonded to one animal."

"Not the royal family. Turns out that when we are born, we are bonded to the spirits of our ancestors, who then take on a physical form of an animal," she said. "Depending on how deep your connection with the spirit realm is, a royal can summon different animals. I have a deep connection because I was using my gift to hear the wind's voice during Oban, when I was 15. Few royals have ever awoken the true ear ability before they reached majority before."

"What, or should I say who, are you planning to summon?" he asked. Curiosity over a very secretive culture won out in the first week. He had become Eva's rock when she was overwhelmed. He was truly enjoying having her trust, and the memory of that night when she kissed him, albeit only on the cheek, kept running through his mind lately when she spoke with him.

"I'm supposed to be summoning a bird," she said with a sigh and leaned her head back.

"You look like you need sleep," he said. She sat up and grinned at him. Getting up she walked by him. He was looking down at his blade with intense concentration. A smirk appeared on her face as she leaned toward him. He looked up suddenly and the two met in a kiss, a lip-on-lip kiss. Eva pulled away quickly and ran to her room, where she sank to the floor with a deep red blush on her face and fingers touching her lips. Aikka was sitting in the common room in shock. He didn't even notice a certain female Naurasian watching him from the shadows with a huge cheshire cat grin on her face.

AND: Hope you like this interlude. It was just something that came up when I was listening to some music.


	14. Eliduran

AND: Hey everybody. Eiki-chan demanded I updated, so I did. Hope you all like.

Just a question. Has anyone else noticed that Toros has a scratch over his eyes in the opening song when all of Eva's opponents are going by (You know, where it looks like they're in the clouds and Toros appears, followed by Aikka, then the healer person)? It's really quick, so you might need to watch it frame-by-frame to see it.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 12

"Eliduran"

Time passed and with lessons and daily meditation, Eva was slowly building up her abilities. Nagali was as a great teacher in that aspect. Due to Eva's royal blood, she didn't have a single beast-bond. She technically had none, but was bonded to her ancestors in the spirit realm. She could summon one of the in an animal form to work with. With her connection to the spirit realm, much more complex than most other queens Nagali had told her, she would be able to summon many of her ancestors' spirits to aid her in the coming battle for the crown.

Pith and Spring had been teaching her riding. Pith was impressed by the way she could weave in and out of the trees on a large animal, usually a lion or tiger. The only problem was that she could only do that when she was deep in a meditative trance, which wasn't good for fighting. Spring made the perfect comment about her Harrier skills: she's damn scary. It seemed like she was born to fly. She truly terrified most of the Harriers by doing outrageous tricks and taking risks. It was decided that she was more at home in the sky than on the ground.

Not really a surprise if you think about it.

The day had finally come, after five months of training, for Eva to summon one of her ancestors' spirits. The sky was clear and the wind gentle, but still cold. Even in the summer, the mountains had a cool wind. The group of Prince Aikka, Nagali, Ahn, Spring, Canaan, and Pith were standing behind Eva on the flat Harrier platform near the Keep. Her hands were shaking and she took a deep breath.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, child," Nagali whispered. Eva looked over her shoulder and nodded. She took a step forward.

Slowly lifting her right hand into the air, she made a fist and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she fell into the spirit world.

"I am Eva, daughter of Lunai," she said softly. "I call upon my blood born right. Ancestors, I call to thee to come on the wings of the wind. Stand before me and gaze upon your descendant."

_"I hear and come. This one hears the call," _a male voice called out to her mind. The wind picked up around the platform. Dirt swirled up in a spiral. A golden glow appeared and became a large eagle with outspread wings. All stared in awe at the great creature's magnificence and size. It was at least three times as tall as Eva and looked like it could carry at least three riders. Most birds could only carry a single rider. Spring gaped openly. She recognized the red sun disk symbol at the center of its chest.

"Great Eliduran," she whispered and collapsed to her knees. Pith turned to look at his sister with wide eyes; then turned to look at the golden eagle.

_"I am Eilduran, former prince and defender of the skies. I have heard the call of the Queen and come. I am here to serve you," _the eagle said in everyone's minds and bowed. His wings flared out to the sides. He motioned for Eva to get on his back. Getting on between the neck and wings, Eva gasped as he immediately took off.

"We are in so much trouble," Pith muttered. Everyone looked at him. "She just summoned a High Spirit. Few Queens have ever summoned a High Spirit the first time. The last one was….Alistar."


	15. Traitor

AND: This is just a teaser for my loyal readers. At the bottom is a description of the planet Elysian and her people. You guys are going to be so angry at me after reading this.

I am STILL looking for an artist. Please e-mail if you want to draw for this fic.

Disclaimer: See previous

Chapter 13

"Traitor"

Night, the essence of darkness and the beginning of the end for one line, had fallen upon the Keep. People were asleep in their beds or on guard duty. No one was wondering the streets, besides one who walked in shadows.

The figure was not unknown to the Keep's guards, so they would not notice the person. Just nod and quickly walk away. There was no need to anger one of the best fighters in the Keep. No one thought to question why the fighter was out at such a late hour.

The figure chuckled slightly beneath their coat. The guards were idiots. They would never suspect that the greatest fighter was a traitor. They would be in for a big shock. Slipping into the tunnel, the shadowed one crept into the forest. A royal guard was there to meet them.

"Your report," the guard said.

"The Heir can summon Eliduran. The Queen needs to attack soon, before the Heir becomes too powerful," the traitor said.

"You have done well," the guard said. Smirks appeared on both faces.

"Soon, little heir, you will face the wrath of Queen Waterfist," the traitor whispered and headed back to the Keep.

Eva awoke in her bed in a cold sweat. She felt cold and afraid. Hugging her knees to her chest, she began to cry for a reason she didn't understand. After a few minutes of quiet tears, her head snapped up. She finally realized what was wrong. She felt something was amiss. The balance she had been feeling lately had just shifted. Something had just changed, and it wasn't for the better. Dread gripped her heart and she found it difficult to breathe.

"We are in so much trouble," she whispered and turned to view the crescent moon that hung high in the sky from her window.

* * *

The planet Elysian has three continents and a small group of islands. Each of the continents is ruled by the Queen. The islands are ruled by the Wavewalkers. Eln is the largest continent and the place where our story takes place. It is mostly covered by a tropical rainforest in its interior. The southern half is temperate forest that is divided from the jungle by a mountain rage. Size-wise, think of Asia, all of the islands, and Europe combined. Yiansu is the next biggest island. It's mostly desert and savannah like areas. It's about the same size as Africa and Austrailia combined. Coderim is the smallest continent. It is primary forest and plains where most of the food is grown. Think the United States Midwest. Coderim is roughly the size of Canada, the US and Mexico. Most of the vegetation and animals are roughly 3-7 times as large as a similar Earth counterpart.

Elysian's people are, typically, secretive and reserved. They have amazing senses of honor. They can manipulate the forces of nature and are bonded to large animals. They make the best healers because they use ambient energy to heal wounds. Often called the Balancers, they are called in to write treaties for everything from trade to surrender. This was stopped after Waterfist became queen. Elysians do not really differ from Earth people with the exception of their slightly elf-like ears and pointed incisors. When felling an extreme emotion lie anger or love, some of their eyes turn amber or get gold flecks in them.

More information is available upon request. Please e-mail or PM me for more info on anything you have questions about.


	16. Interlude 2

AND: Hi everybody. This is a funny interlude to make up for the gruesome chapter that's coming up.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Interlude 2

"Unholy Union"

Warm fire lit the room. Candles and lanterns were sitting on tables, flickering shadows danced across the wall. Two women were sitting in to large, comfy chairs. They were laughing and seemed to be in very high spirits.

"He really fell off the ledge?" Ahn said and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, then all of the women gained up on him. Man, I never thought the idiot would actually spy on us when we were bathing," Spring said and chuckled again. "Pith was in the infirmary for a month."

"I'd feel sorrier for him if he wasn't peeping," Ahn said with a giggle. The women fell into laughter once more.

"Now, for the real reason I asked you here," Spring said. Ahn sat up straight. "I've noticed our royals have been giving each other odd looks lately."

Ahn began to sweat a little. "And if they have?"

"I, and just about everyone else for that matter, have nothing against it. We just want to see her happy. So, how are we going to hook them up?"

The sudden question had caught Ahn off guard. She gaped at the Elysian woman and shook her head. "I have no clue. Something subtle would be best, at least at first. I'm kind of worried about what my uncle would do."

"Your uncle?" Spring asked confused.

"Canaan is my mother's brother. He doesn't seem to like Eva that much," Ahn said with a slight blush.

"Well, let's just ignore that for a moment. What would be something subtle for those two?" Spring said. The duo sat in thought. Everything was quiet.

"I have it!" Spring yelled and leapt to her feet. Ahn jumped in surprise. "We have a dinner with them, but then don't show up because of "work related duties." It's perfect."

Ahn thought it over for a moment; then nodded. "It's a good idea and we always have the same failsafe: lock them in a room until they finally admit they love each other."

The two laughed, which was a very scary thing the traitor that was walking by Spring's room. Ahn bid her friend and partner in this endeavor goodnight and headed for the Naurasian rooms. She entered quietly and hid in the shadows when she saw the two royals sitting in the common room talking to each other. Her eyes widened when she saw the kiss, and had to hold back her giggles. Oh, yeah. Spring was definitely going to hear about this.


	17. Battle of Keep

AND: This is the only real chapter you're getting tonight. It's super long, for me, and morbid at some points. There is blood and descriptive scenes of battle and death. If this makes you squeamish, do not read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 14

"The Battle of the Keep"

The sky was clear, so clear and pure that day. It was a day those of the Keep would remember for the rest of their lives, especially Eva.

Three hours after dawn, it began. Royal harriers were spotted on the horizon heading toward the Keep. The rebels took to action. Harriers took to the skies and landwalkers took to the mountains. Others got their weapons ready and stood guard at the entrances. Archers took aim.

The Naurasians and Eva were gathered together and taken to a secure area. Pith and Spring were with them. The battle for the Keep was beginning and it was going to be a bloody day.

Screams filed the air as both sides of harriers met in the sky. The birds screeched war cries. Bloodied bodies, both animal and human, hit the ground with loud squelches. The landwalkers had found a large contingent of royal wolf-mounted soldiers. The rebel cats circled them. Assassins and sharp shooters picked them off one by on. Blood stained the ground red.

"How did they find us? Very few know where the Keep is in relation to the mountain," Spring muttered. Eva shifted from foot to foot. She could feel something was wrong. There was something really wrong. Nagali placed a hand on her shoulder.

Eva remembered one of her previous lessons with the elder woman. Nagali had told her to trust her instincts.

"Something is really wrong," Eva muttered. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Pith said. Nagali gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. Eva closed her eyes and bowed her head. She submersed herself in the spirit world, where all things are revealed. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Pith.

"Traitor," she whispered. He growled at her and lunged at her with his sword. Aikka met him and defended Eva. Spring stared at her brother in shock with tears forming in her eyes.

"You blood traitor!" she yelled and pulled out her dagger. Pith never stood a chance. It was either be killed by his sister or by Prince Aikka. Spring's dagger stabbed him through the back to the heart. Pith slumped in final death. Spring fell to her knees. Tear streamed down her eyes.

"We aren't safe here," Nagali said. "He probably told them about this place."

Nods and agreements went through the group. Ahn grabbed Spring's arm and pulled her up onto her feet. The group sneaked from their hiding place. Unfortunately they were spotted by a harrier, a very special harrier.

"Die!" Princess Forestfoot, daughter of Waterfist, called out. The group dodged out of the way of her arrows. Nagali looked up at the young, brown haired woman from the ground. Forestfoot dismounted from her black hawk. The bird took one look at Forestfoot with sad eyes and took to the sky.

"Forestfoot," Spring hissed. She pushed away memories of her brother and focused. She couldn't loose herself yet. Her Queen was in danger. Weapons were drawn, even Eva even pulled out her staff. Nagali turned her gaze to the young Queen ad smiled softly. Eva had already prepared herself for this battle. She was ready, Nagali thought. She was ready to fight for her people.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little rebels. Guess you figured out who the spy was?" Forestfoot said. Spring stiffened and hissed at her. The false princess laughed.

"I guess you're planning to try to kill the Heir," Spring said. "The key word here is try."

Forestfoot laughed. "Of course I'm going to kill her. My mother is the true Queen of Elysian, not some beggar girl you found on the street."

Eva growled and clenched her staff. All of the Naurasians were tense and moving their hands toward their weapons. Aikka moved closer to Eva. Spring growled and pulled out her last dagger. Nagali smiled ruefully. The wind howled with the cries of the dieing. Blood curdling screams filled the air as the fighting got closer to the Keep.

Forestfoot pulled out a dagger and lunged. Energy flared out over her weapon. She never noticed the young Naurasian prince's blade in her path to Eva. Her eyes widened and turned to her executioner. Her body shook from shock as her body lost precious red life-essence from her middle. The prince's sword had severed her portal veins. Her eyes were widened and skin rapidly paling. She closed her eyes and left the living word. All the while, bright red blood dripped on Aikka and the ground. The prince removed his blade and her body fell to the ground.

There was no time to think about what they had just witnessed. The gates to the city fell to a group of cat mounted royal soldiers. Rebels scattered, and the group found themselves pinned between a rock wall and the soldiers. Nagali grabbed Eva's wrist. The Queen turned to look at the elder.

"It is time to prove you are the Queen to your people. Stop them here, and tales of your actions will spread to the common people. They will rise to you. Never doubt in the power of those who will follow you. Civilians are the most overlooked warriors," Nagali said and released Eva's wrist. Eva nodded and turned her attention to the soldiers who were advancing on them.

"You are the Queen, a Force of Nature, you have the power to win. You just have to find it," Nagali whispered. Eva's eyes changed. They gained flecks of gold, a sure sign of an Elysian getting ready to use a lot of power.

Cold shivers of anticipation went down the rebel warriors' spines. They could all feel the tension in the air. Hands shifted on their weapons. The royal soldiers were the first to make a move. Leaping off of their mounts, they were met by the rebels and Naurasians. The animals backed away and watched the brutal battle. Nagali gave a sad smile to what she was seeing.

"Is this her only gift?" she whispered. "Is death the only thing she can bring to her people?"

Blood stained blades. Bodies hit the hard stone ground and rolled out of the way of decapitating slashes. Eva continuously attacked her opponents. Her staff was not doing as much damage as the bladed weapons, but not wanting to stop to switch to a sword in the middle of battle, she fought on. She slammed her staff's head into one of the soldier's stomachs and gasped as blood came from the hit. Pulling her weapon back, she gasped as she now saw a blood stained blade popping out from the top of the staff. Her simple staff was a very Elysian weapon call a cuspis, a hidden spear that reacted to its' master's will. No time to think about it. Eva turned her weapon on another. Blood stained the ground a dark red.

Despite their best efforts, the rebels were being overwhelmed. Nagali knew what needed to be done. She stood from her kneeling position behind the warriors.

"My Queen, summon one to aide you! Hurry!" the elder yelled. Eva nodded and held out her hand. A white light flared around her and flashed brightly, blinding everyone nearby. The world become white to Eva

"You have done well, little star," Nagali said from behind her. Eva spun around and saw the elderly woman she had come to see as a grandmother standing behind her in long white robes.

"Nagali," Eva whispered.

"I have nothing else I can help you with but this. Remember, child, when this is all over, you no longer have to fight. It is a choice," the elderly woman said and bowed. "My name is not Nagali. I have been called a name you have heard quiet often by now."

"What? Who are you?" Eva whispered.

Nagali smirked. "I am Alistar, former Queen of Elysian and your ancestor. Walk the path of the warrior, but don't forget who you are." The old woman grinned. "One more thing, tell the prince how you feel. It will make your mother so very happy."

The whiteness faded and Eva was back at the battle ground. A large white wolf stood above her. Nagali was no where in sight.


	18. Call of the Queen

AND: I have TWO artists. Everyone thank PeasleysParakeet and Der Metzgermeister. I'll tell everyone when and where they can view the fan art when it becomes available. I'm sorry this update is so late, but I had a History 315 final (college class). Hist 315 is history of the American Civil War. I came home and passed out from brain drain. This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I do have the ENTIRE story written on paper. I'm just taking my time typing it out.

Warning: Some blood and gore. Not as much as last chapter.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 15

"Call of the Queen"

The white wolf howled. Royal soldiers froze, birds let out screeches, and the earth bound animals let out calls. Eva stood between the wolf's front paws and looked up and the large white furred guardian.

"Nagali," Eva whispered. The Naurasians and Spring turned to look at her. The wolf growled and bit down on one of the soldiers. Blood rained down upon the warriors. Amazingly, the wolf's fur was still pure white. No signs of blood stained the immaculate fur. Large golden eyes scanned the battlefield. The wolf took a step forward and turned back to look Eva in the eyes.

Eva couldn't breath. The wolf's eyes were reaching into her soul. Eva began to hyperventilate. Cold sweat ran down her back.

_"You can do it, little star,"_ Eva heard Nagali say in her mind. The wolf gave a grin and disappeared into pure white smoke. Aikka began to shake her shoulder to get her out of her shock.

"Eva," he whispered. Concern flashed across his face. Ahn rushed over to her and began to look for wounds.

Eva shooed them away and turned to view the sky with harriers fighting with their birds. She took a slow step forward and put away her cuspis. She knew what she was doing. She wasn't in danger. Something was calling to her, whispering instruction in her ear. When she was a few feet from the others, she turned and gave them a soft smile. Turning back around, she gazed at the war torn areas.

She let out a shriek.

It wasn't a scream, but a shriek like that of a bird. Long and loud, it was filled with sorrow and pleading. Animals heard it and looked to her. Their riders, too, turned to look at her. A white corona of energy flowed around her. Another shriek echoed in the air. It was ghostly, like a memory of a time long since past. A mournful howl of a wolf joined it. A melody of a song long forgotten filled the air. It spoke of pain, of sadness, and of love lost. The royal soldiers became frightened and turned tail. The rebels felt power coming into them, and a deep sadness for their fallen comrades.

Tears were streaming down Eva's cheeks by then. A warm hand grasped her shoulder. It was Aikka. He gave her a sad smile. She gave him a soft smile. Her eyes held more tears. Spring came up on her other side and turned her gaze over the mountain too. They had won that day because of the Heir.

"What do we do now?" Spring whispered.

Eva turned her gaze to the warrior woman. "We leave. They know where we are. They will be back. It's time to head for the capitol. We are ready."

A new song filtered through the air. A soft melody whispered upon the wind. It spoke to those who knew how to listen. Eva smiled and closed her eyes. It was a beautiful song. It was a song of hope.


	19. On the Road

AND: I hope everyone is still liking this story. It's coming to a peak soon. I would like to mention that this chapter has a lot of my two other major OCs Emma and Eiki. Both names were taken from my two best (and first) reviewers. I thank them immensely.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 16

"On the Road"

The entirety of the keep had decided to move away from their home. Those who had lost loved ones wore red armbands or headbands to show their grief as the marched through the forest. Little children were confused. They didn't understand why everyone was so worried and upset. It had been three weeks since they had left the Keep.

Spring, Ahn, Aikka, Canaan and Eva were gathered in a tent in the Wanderers', as the now called themselves, camp. It was the same as the war room back at the Keep. Spring sat in one of the camp stools. She sighed.

"We don't have enough fighters to take the capitol," she said. Aikka and Canaan nodded. They understood the logistic problems of fighting this war.

"The civilians," Eva whispered. Ahn turned to look at her. "Nagali, I mean Alistar, told me to look to the civilians for help."

"It's a possibility," Spring said. "According to legends, Queen Alistar pushed away the invading Elons by combining her powers with the civilian population. The legend says combing powers. No one is really certain what that phrase means."

"The people need to fight. This isn't just a war for me to reclaim the throne," Eva said. Everyone turned to look at her. "This is a war to free the land from Waterfist. The people deserve to fight against the one who has made their lives hell for the past 29 years."

Spring gazed upon the Heir and saw the powerful Queen she would become. A warm, powerful feeling gripped her heart. Aikka was reminded of how his father looked when giving orders. Canaan and Ahn could both see the beginnings of a great ruler in the young slip of a woman. One thought went through all of their minds.

Waterfist is so screwed.

"Spring," a guard yelled from outside the tent, "Emma is here and you'll never guess who she's brought!"

Spring shot up from her seat and was out the tent flap in just a few seconds. The rest of the group stared at the tent opening before running outside as well. In the camp, what looked to be over 200 new people stood in a large group. Leading them was a young girl, maybe 14 in age with, long brown hair tied in a braid. By her side was another young woman, around the same age, with long black hair that fell loosely around her. Spring was talking to both of them.

"What are you two doing here? Did Waterfist find out you were working for us?" Spring questioned.

"Yeah, she found out and we had to run for our lives. Before you ask, the rest of these people are from Lostera. Waterfist attacked their home a few days ago. They want to help fight," the brown haired girl said.

"Who're they?" the other girl asked and pointed to Eva and the Naurasian group.

Spring chuckled. "May I introduce Prince Aikka of Naurasia and other Naurasians," she said with a flourish. Ahn let out a small snort. "The lovely non-Naurasian woman is Eva Wei, daughter of…"

"Daughter of Lunai and Heir to the throne of Elysian," Eva interrupted the warrior woman. "And who might you be?"All of the Lostera refugees and the two girls fell to their knees.

"I am Emma Firefoot, spy for the rebellion," the brown haired girl said.

"I am Eiki Windclaw, spy for the rebellion," the black haired girl said. Spring grinned as Eva told everyone to get off the ground. Yes, she thought, this girl was going to make a great Queen. All they had to do was get her on the throne.


	20. Interlude 3

AND: Sorry about last chapter's goof. I accidentally reposted chapter 1 instead of the real chapter 16. Next chapter is the attack on the capitol. It might not be out until Monday, so sorry, but it's long and I have extra hours this weekend. On the good side this story is almost done. I am going to write a series. This is just gonna be part one.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Interlude 3

"Have We Been Set Up?"

The unholy duo laughed cynically. There had been a few bumps in their plan, mainly the attack of the Keep, but it was finally go for operation TMGT: They Must Get Together. They couldn't come up with a better name in such a small amount of time. The two had decided to go ahead with the original dinner plan. The two were grinning like foxes from outside the tent they had told the two young royals to meet them for dinner in. They had managed to make a tiny peek flap in a shadowed corner of the tent.

The two royals arrived at the appointed time and walked into the tent. When no one else was there, they stopped and looked around. A note was sitting on the table, along with the food.

_Sorry, we can't make it tonight. A lot of the Lastera civilians are injured, so Ahn is out, and I have to deal with Emma and Eiki's news._

_Signed_

_Spring_

The two read the note again and looked at each other, and quickly looked away. They both sat down and began to eat their meal. The unholy ones were watching from the shadows and bit back groans at how the two were acting. Spring felt like beating her head into a wall.

"I wonder why they left a note instead of telling us," Eva said out loud. Aikka looked up at her. She met is gaze. "It's just odd. I mean we've seen them many times today, and they would have known about…their…duties."

Her eyes widened and her fists clenched. Aikka became concerned. "What is wrong?"

"The set us up," she growled. The two in hiding looked at each other and mouthed "Oh shit" to the other. Aikka looked at her confused.

"Ahn and Spring are trying to get us together," she said. His eyes widened in surprise and he tensed up. Eva too ka deep breath and shook her head.

"We might as well eat," she said and looked at his tense body language. "And relax. I don't blame you for those two's insanity." The prince relaxed slighthly. Let's take a look in his head, shall we.

Aikka's POV

I'm going to kill them. I swear it. Why would they do something like this? At least she's not angry at me. Those two are in for it. Let's just see how Canaan likes Ahn playing matchmaker. Insert dark laughter.

3rd Person POV

Dinner was over and the two royals were planning to go to their tents for the night. Turing her gaze to the sky on impulse, she smiled slightly at the diamonds in the heavens. Aikka watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She turned and smiled brightly at him.

"Nothing, just thinking about why those two decided to do this," she said and her smile became much more like a wolf who had spotted a newborn lamb. The unholy duo watched with wide eyes as she walked closer to him.

"Act natural. They set this all up; why not give them a show? It's not like we haven't done this before," she whispered. The prince suppressed a grin and took a step toward her. He took her face in his hands and leaned down. A firm kiss under the starlight caused the unholy duo to gape. Pulling away from her, the duo in love grinned at each other. Eva tilted her head back violently. A wicked grin appeared on both of their faces. They turned to where the duo was and ran toward them.

Ahn and Spring never stood a chance.

AND: This could also be called "Kiss the Girl." About what Eva and Aikka were talking about, I had another interlude that had them having their first true, loving kiss. I might eventually put it up, or might make it a one shot. If anyone wants to, they are welcome to try to write that scene as well. Anyone who wants to draw the kissing scene, just send me a copy.


	21. The Attack Part 1

AND: Here it is. The chapter I thought wouldn't get written until tomorrow. You can thank my friend in the Navy for this. I haven't heard anything from her since she went to basic and her mom comes into my work yesterday. She told me my friend has been told she has a very good chance of getting to be stationed in the kitchen in the White House! After basic she's going to Texas to a fantastic cooking school. I'm so happy for her. She's the one who started me on fanfiction. So, I'm writing this in her honor.

Warning: Some blood and violence, folks.

Disclaimer: See previous

Chapter 17

"The Attack Part 1"

The skies were dark with the heavens obscured by clouds. It was their time. Night would be the best time to attack. Guards and soldiers relaxed in their walls at night. The false aristocracy would be sleeping soundly in their beds. All the while the panther would wait to strike out at its prey. They were ready. Two months of training and dodging royal soldiers, and the entirety of the rebels, which had swelled once civilians had come to them to fight, waited like the panther on its prey.

"We are ready," Eva whispered to the night. By her Spring nodded and turned her gaze to the heavens. The weather had blessed them. It would be a pitch dark night. Their first infantry force would be the cats, followed by the wolves. Then, when the burning began, the birds and other landwalkers would join the fight, all in the name of the true Queen.

"Blood will flow and time will slow, but we shall never stop for we are warriors to the end," Spring muttered under her breath. It was the Code of the Warrior that had been around for generations. No one was certain when and where it had originated, but the past warriors had lived and died by it. Now it was being renewed after Waterfist banned her men from ever saying it aloud. The spirits of the ancient warriors awoke to the rebel general's words. Waterfist would not know what hit her.

"Are they alright?" Ahn whispered to Canaan. Ahn had become a great healer with understanding both Naurasian and Elysian techniques, even if she couldn't use those. She knew which herbs helped and which harmed. Ahn was becoming known for a deadly poison she had made on accident. It would kill in mere minutes and be extremely painful. It was one of the rebel's secret weapons.

"They are fine," Prince Aikka said from behind her. "They just need to sort out their thoughts before battle." The prince, like most of the Naurasians, had come to understand the hierarchy of the Elysian people. Eva was the leader, with Spring and Aikka as her advisors. The Naurasians helped the rebels, and they were helped in return.

"Let's get them moving!" Eva said. The men and women who were bonded to cats bowed and took off into the night. Eva bowed her head in a small prayer.

"Do not worry," Aikka said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "They can do this. You have seen them fight before."

"We were fighting defensively before," she replied. He wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his embrace and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. She took in his strength and confidence. It was just what she needed then.

The Capitol was asleep. Only a small group of soldiers watched the city's wall. Waterfist did not think or believe that the rebels would be able to get that close to the Capitol without alerting someone loyal to her. She believed herself to be all powerful and all knowing; the death of her daughter had driven her into insanity. She now had an ultimate god complex. She believed herself the creator of Elysion.

The gates of the city were blown apart by flames.

The cats had down their jobs and soon the wolves leapt into the fry against the soldiers. Screaming and crying filled the red light air. Blood soaked the ground and phantom cries heard upon the wind. From above came the battle cry from on top a large falcon. Spring screeched and urged on the warriors and took down several with her bow. Her nickname from the battle became Death From Above.

The night was filled with terror. Civilians ran to find cover. The palace itself was heavily guarded with the soldiers of the "Noble" houses. Waterfist sat upon her throne and smirked. She would be the victor and destroy those who opposed her. After all, who could kill a God?

From high above in the heavens, a large figure in shadows grinned maliciously and laughed softly under his breath. Soon would be his time. Soon.

AND: There you all go. 687 words of story. We now have 3500 hits and 77 reviews. This is the most popular story I have ever written! I'm so happy. Look for part 2 tomorrow. See ya.


	22. The Attack part 2

AND: My laptop is busted. This may be the last update for a while. It's short, and I'm sorry. 

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 18 "The Attack Part 2"

The sky turned an ugly red. High above the smoke and roaring fires, Eva watched the carnage down below. Blood stained the ground and meal glinted in the night air. Eva turned her attention from the battle below to the palace. She could feel the traitor sitting on the throne. "You die today, Waterfist," she whispered. Eliduran let out a loud shreik and dove toward the palace walls. The left over soldiers had no chance against the true Queen's cuspis and natura magick. The winds howled for blood. She was not going to deny the spirits.

Eva ran through the halls of the once great palace of her ancestors. The floors, once a shiny white marble, now lay gray and covered with dirt. The walls and ceiling fared the same. The palace was tied to the rulers. As Waterfist had banished Lunai and Solaris, the planet, let alone the palace, did not identify the mad woman as queen. The ground rumbled as a fire spell from one of the rebels exploded violently. Eva smirked. There was no way for Waterfist to win.

Soldiers tried to stop her. Blood painted the walls and floors of her ancestral home. The warrior spirits were screaming in her mind. The captain of the Royal Guard stood before her. Taunting the true Queen until she snapped with a flick of her wrist. A blade of air ripped him in two. His men stared at the bloody body of what had once been their commander and fled from the devil woman. Eva's eyes began to glow gold. She saw the door to the throne room and lifted her hand up to it. It was blown open by a great wind.

There on the throne of her mother was Waterfist. Around the room the nobles that Waterfist had chosen were backing away from the young woman in the doorway. Her clothing, the white warrior's dress of Alistars, began to glow. Eva's hair flared out behind her in an unfelt wind. Her eyes had turned completely golden. An aura of white light surrounded her. The true Queen was back for her throne.

"Waterfist," she growled. The woman on the throne smirked at her. "You will die"

"Do you really think you can kill me?" Waterfist said in a soft tone, her eyes wild. "You are welcomed to try, but know this, no one can kill a God!"


	23. Waterfist vs Eva

AND: I have commandeered my parents' computer for the afternoon. Send a warm thank you to them for allowing me to use it. Add in that I had an easy day at work and you get the new chapter. There are only a few more chapters left to this story, by the way. Get your reviews in people, cause I nearly had a heart attack when I saw I had over 100 reviews. This is my most popular story ever. So far, it's the longest and most reviewed story in the Oban category. 

Warning: Blood and violence.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 19 "Waterfist vs. Eva"

The throne room was silent after Waterfist's declaration. Eva frowned and brought her cuspis into an attack posture. Waterfist stood up and grabbed a spear that lay beside the throne. The nobles backed away to give the two combatants room. Murmurs filled the air.

"I will take back my mother's throne," Eva said in a hiss. Cold metal glinted bloody red in the firelight. Darkness filled Waterfists eyes. All emotions she had had became nothing. All she wanted, all she felt, was madness. From above, the figure in shadows watched. This would be the deciding factor. He hoped the little heir would loose.

"You can try," Waterfist said and struck with the speed of a viper. Eva blocked. Sparks filled the night air. Cold wind bristled around the chamber. All eyes were on the interlocked blades of spear and cuspis. The calls of ancestors filed the air to those who listened.

The two broke away and danced around the other. Eva kept her guard up. She was I the snake pit. Any could take the chance to attack her from any angle. A stupid nobleman leapt toward her with a dagger. The wind crushed him into a bloody mess before her even got a foot from the Heir. Standing in the shadows, unnoticed by all, was a large lion with eyes full of sadness and hope. He would protect the Heir from the outside fighters. Waterfist was the one she would have to destroy on her own.

Eva and Waterfist watched each other. They felt the other's movements and dodged or parried attacks. The blades flickered in the torchlight. Waterfist lunged and forced Eva on the defensive. Swing after swing, pass after pass, Eva managed to avoid the deadly end of Waterfist's spearhead. The two danced in unending silence.

Alexander watched through amber eyes. The nobles had been stupid. They had either fallen to his claws and teeth, or the spirits of the wind that were surrounding the battle. Now, none of the watchers were left but him. Well, him and the spirits watched from afar. Alexander froze when he felt a small, female hand stroke his mane. Looking over to his side, he saw Queen Lunai in a softly glowing form watching the battle. He turned back to watch the two women dance their dance of death.

Black clothed Waterfist struck with all of her might. The battle was at a stalemate and the two were not going to tire soon, but Waterfist knew, somewhere within her maddened mind, that the little girl before her was going to be her demise. Survival instinct is one of the most powerful forces known to any race. Waterfist's had just activated.

Cold ice ran through Eva's veins. Her body felt aflame. This was what she had been brought to Elysan to do, this was what she was destined to be. This was who she was! She had finally found a place she truly belonged, and no one was going to take that from her. She loved the people, she loved the animals, and she loved the land itself. While self-preservation instincts may be powerful, no force was greater than a queen who truly loves her people and land. The planet sang the praises of the true Queen.

The two blades met once again. The window nearby exploded with the power the two warrior women were creating. Everything in nature is based on will, and both women had the will to win the battle. Only one would be living by midnight. Waterfist looked around the room out of the corner of her eye. All of her allies were dead or dying. She began to panic. Her attention was caught by the young Heir striking at her. The young girl had the strength of a lion and the speed of a falcon, but Waterfist noticed a small mistake and took advantage of it for all it was worth.

Eva went flying, her weapon falling from her grip. A shallow cut across her torso bled lightly. She looked up from where she had landed painfully on the ground. The crazed woman stood above her with her spear ready to decapitate the young Heir.


	24. The Queen

AND: Well, this is the next to last chapter for this story. Just a little note for people, I'm listening to the King of Priderock from The Lion King. It's the music that plays when Simba is confronting Scar. Appropriate, don't ya think. One more chapter after this one folks, then we start on a new story in the series. 

Chapter 20 "The Queen"

Eva rolled to the side as Waterfist's blade arced downward. The spearhead hit cold marble. Sparks flew up. Eva quickly scrambled to her feet. She was whimpering and tried to find her cuspis without turning her attention from Waterfist. Waterfist turned to stare at the young Heir.

"Is this all you have?" she mocked. "You have lost your main weapon. What will you do now?"

Eva growled and withdrew her small daggers. Waterfist laughed once more and struck with the speed of a lightning bolt. Eva was instantly put on the defense. The two leapt about and struck out. Eva was forced out the broken window and onto the edge of the palace's inner wall. Firelight and lightning gave off the only light. Cold rain began to pour upon the two women. They stood at ready. Waterfist struck and knocked Eva to the ground. The demented one stood above her.

"You are about to die, little child. Any last words?" Waterfist said.

Eva stared into the older woman's eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to be calm. There had to be something she could do, but she was weaponless. Then she remembered, she remembered a training session she had had back at the Keep.

-Flashback-

Pith was working her hard. The two were mock fighting with staffs, since that was the young Heir's primary weapon. The two danced around each other until Pith managed to disarm Eva.

"And now you're unarmed," he said.

"No, she is not," Nagali said from the sidelines. "The Queen is never unarmed. She is nature's voice, its living warrior. She is never unarmed"

"And just what does that mean, grandmere?" Pith asked.

Nagali gave a small smile and shook her head. "It is something the Queen will understand when the time is right"

-End Flashback-

Eva's eyes widened. She understood. She finally understood what Nagali, or is that Alistar, meant. Eva's eyes hardened and she leapt away from Waterfist. The false queen was confused. Her prey should have given up the fight. There was no way for her to win. She was weaponless.

"Going to fight with your fists then," Waterfist sneered.

Eva just smirked and held one hand above her hand. Her body began to glow white. The clouds above began to shift and the rain came down harder. Waterfist began to move toward her. Eva stared the woman right In the eyes. Seconds before Waterfist's weapon would have ended the true Queen's life, a lightning bolt crashed down upon the mad woman from above. Her body was blown back, chared and unmoving.

Waterfist was dead.

Eva turned her attention to the sky and smiled. The rain was still pouring, but the fires in the city were being put out. The sounds of fighting had quieted. All she could hear was the rain. Turning back to the dead body of her adversary, Eva walked toward the crispy flesh. Her nose wrinkled at the smell. Looking over the body, she saw what she needed, the Elysian crown. Choking her gag reflex, she took the warm metal circlet off of the dead body. She reentered the throne room through the broken window and turned her attention to the dead nobles. In the corner Arexandoro stood proud.

"It is over," Eva said softly and retrieved her cuspis. Arexandoro bowed to her. She smiled at him and walked to the front of the palace. Stepping outside the marble structure, she saw the people of Elysian, the rebels and the civilians of the capitol, standing on the front lawn. The openly stared at her. She held the crown up with both hands and placed it on her head. The people cheered.

"Long live the true Queen!"


	25. To Earth

AND: This is the last chapter of Nature's Way. Next up in what I'm deeming the Elysian series is Those Left Behind. Enjoy this chapter and again thank my parents for letting me use their computer while they're at work. My new computer should be up soon. 

Chapter 21 "To Earth"

Two months had passed since Eva reclaimed her mother's throne. Elysian was once again peaceful and unified. Those who followed Waterfist were hunted. They had banned together and were surviving in one the forests. They were a small threat to the new Queen.

The new Queen who was increasingly homesick.

"You miss Earth," Emma said from the Eva's right. They, along with Eiki, were in the garden, taking a break from the strenuous activities of undoing all of the wrong that Waterfist had caused. Eva had the hardest job of learning all of Elysian's customs. She really hated learning the ritual dances and such. At least she didn't have any trouble with the languages, her mother had been a master of them and the information had been transferred through the link.

"Yes, I do miss Earth. I miss my father and all of the others," Eva said.

"The others?" Eiki said from Eva's other side. Eki had become Eva's new handmaiden who acted more like a secretary. Emma was lucky enough to become head cook for the palace, and man was she busy.

"Yeah, my friends. You remember me talking about Rick and the others, right?" Eva said and smiled. Emma and Eiki both nodded and groaned when they saw two messenger birds drop form the sky in front of them. Eva let out a small giggle. The two girls took the messages from the birds and ran off after giving their queen a goodbye. Eva sighed and looked up at the sky.

She was lonely. The Naurasians had returned to their planet to spread the news about the new queen. Ahn and Aikka were both gone, but had left her with some wonderful gifts. Ahn had given her a necklace that she had never removed. It showed that she was protected by Ahn's clan. Prince Aikka had left her with something more, his heart. He had told her, in front of Ahn and Canaan, that he would come back to her whether his father allowed him to or not.

But still, that had been a little over a month ago, and she was slowly becoming bored and extremely stress. Spring had been one of the first to notice it, unknown to the young queen. Spring had planned to take her to Earth, so she could see her family once again. The only snag was when the Royal Army's general could take her. The day had finally arrived and the general was looking for the queen.

"Your Highness," Spring said from behind the daydreaming queen. Eva spun around, her cuspis coming into her hands in a fluid motion. Spring just grinned as Eva growled at her and put her weapon away.

"I have a present for you," Spring said and held out a small necklace with a large crystal teardrop dangling from it.

Eva carefully took it from her outstretched hand. "Thank you, but what is it"

Spring laughed at Eva's confused face. "It's an Eternium Gem. We've used them for their teleportation abilities for years. After all, have you seen any ships capable of interstellar flight? We use these to get around. You just have to concentrate on what planet you want to go to."

Eva stared at the gem, then turned her attention to Spring. An unasked question in her eyes got a nod. Eva let out a cheerful yell and hugged the general. That night, after setting up things with her advisors and informing them about what she was doing, Eva hugged the gem close to her body and focused on Earth.

It was an odd feeling, being turned into light and moving at super fast speeds across the universe. She landed with a light oomph and looked around. She was in a cemetery, a very familiar cemetery. Looking around she saw a figure she could recognize anywhere.

"Dad," she said softly.


End file.
